Wrecked
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: Things were great for Jayden and Emily. They were in love. Everything was perfect. Or that's what they thought...
1. Preview

**Hey hey hey! Guess who'd back with a brand new 'fic? That's right, me! Random guy: NOBODY ANSWERED! Me: Yeah? Well maybe I'm hallusinating! (I'm not….i think :s) Soo Anyways, here is a little something I wrote for the couple we all know and love: Jemily! So, this story is just a preview, not the actual thing. I'll start writing the chapters as soon as you guys let me know that you'll want me to write it. Let me know in any way possible! :D**

**On with the preview.**

Things were great for Jayden. The nighlok were getting much easier to beat, he mastered a new symbol power, and he was dating the girl of his dreams. That's right. Jayden Shiba was dating Emily Daniels. Life was great for him.

Emily was now even happier that usual. She's now stronger than Mike, who is now the weakest, Serena is getting better everyday, and she has the best boyfriend in the world. Jayden was Emily's life. She gladly gave her heart to him, because she knows he won't ever abuse it. Life was perfectly falling into place.

….Or, atleast that's what they thought….

**Yeah, sorry if the preview is kinda, well, suckish, but don't worry, it'll get **_**much**_** better, just you see. So, you guys liking it so far? You want me to start writing the chapters? Let me know in any way possible (e.g. PM, reviews,…what other ways are there? Oh yeah, shoutouts I guess? I don't really know). Just let me know when you want the chapters up. Ciao, Jemilys!**

**RANGERS TOGETHER, JEMILY FOREVER! (LOL, I love saying that :p)**

**-Jemilyisdabest13.**


	2. Fun turns to trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own anything PRS related, other than my ideas. So, don't hunt me down for copyright issues. Thanks

**Yo guys, wussup? So, I got a review (This is a shoutout) From EmilyJayden101 asking for a chapter tonight.**

**EmilyJayden101, I shall grant your wish!**

**Her we go!**

"Man. I'm beat." Mike said, after all the rangers finally finished training for the day.

"Mike, we all are. I'm beginning to have knee cramps." Kevin said, wincing in pain everytime he touched the bruise on his knee.

Emily, who noticed the bruise, spoke, with worry in her voice. "Om my gosh Kevin, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine Emily. I accidentaly ended up hitting myself with my training stick when Mia dodged the attack," Kevin replied, chuckling, remembering what happened.

"Am I sure glad I dodged it, or else I'd be the one who would end up with that ugly bruise!" Mia said, relieved.

"As long as you know you're improving, we won't train so hard from now on." Ji said, literally coming out of nowhere. Seriously, _l-i-t-e-r-a-l-l-y. literally._

"Alright guys, go shower, we're going to have some fun tonight." Jayden said, a little creeped out by Ji's magical entrance.

"What are we going to do?" Emily asked her boyfriend. That's right. Jayden Shiba was her boyfriend. She felt proud. Okay, sorry. Back to the story.

"It's a surprise." Jayden said, wrapping his arm around Emily's shoulder.

"Ack! Can you save the flirting for when the rest of us get out of the room to not witness this gross mushy romance?" Mike said, who didn't have a girlfriend. Mia and Kevin were in a tight (that means great) relationship. They were really close.

Jayden, Emily, Mia and Kevin just laughed, feeling sorry for Mike's loneliness.

So, the rangers went their separate ways (well, not really, considering Kevin, Mike and Jayden share a room and have their own bathroom, and Mia and Emily share a room and also have their own bathroom), to get showered and get dressed. Soon, they were all back in the common room about 30 minutes later.

Jayden was wearing a red button down collar shirt with jeans and simple brown sneakers.

Emily was wearing a nice dark blue tank top with a yellow cardigan over it, with black tights, a jean skirt over the tights, and black converse.

Mia was wearing a striped black and white t-shirt with a black jacket over it, with black skinny jeans and black flats (yeah I know, a lot of black, but she wears this outfit in the show).

Kevin wore a white t-shirt and a blue plaid shirt over it, with blue spiffy jeans and white sneakers.

Mike wore a green t-shirt, a green jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers.

Antonio went fishing.

"Okay, we ready?" Jayden said, as soon as he saw everyone was here.

"Can you _please _tell us where we're going?" Emily pleading, with a puppy'dog look on her face that she knew Jayden couldn't resist.

But this time, he did. "Nope." Jayden simply said, which caused all the rangers, including Emily, to put surprised looks on their faces. Nobody, and I mean _nobody _was ever able to resist Emily's pupp-dog face.

Jayden just laughed. "C'mon, pouty." Jayden said to Emily, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, while walking out the door.

Mia and Kevin followed the red and yellow rangers's footsteps, when they walked out the door, behind them, hand in hand.

Mike, who felt kinda like a fifth wheel, walked behing Kevin and Mia. Why couldn't anybody like him? He thought. At first, he liked Mia, but then Emily, then Mia, then Emily, but then back to Mia when Emily and Jayden got together, and then he stopped liking Mia when she and Kevin were a "thing". So, now, nobody liked him, and he liked nobody. Aw, poor guy. (not).

When the rangers all got out of the car, they couldn't see where they were because Jayden put blindfold on all of them.

"Okay, you can take those off now" Jayden said to his team, once they were at their distination. Of course, Emily and Mia were the first two to take theirs off. Followed by Mike, then Kevin. They all opened their eyes to see….

"Oh wow, a go-cart track?" Emily said, looking around with a smile on her face.

"Dude, this is amazing!" Mike said, as he went to go admire the pizzas at the snack stop.

"How did you ever come up with this?" Mia asked, surprised they were here. She thought they were going back to rainbow's end or the beach. Then again, nobody had swimsuits.

"Well, I figured we do something other than amusement parks and beaches for once" Jayden replied, eyeing Emily and Mia.

Emily laughed. "Jay, this is awesome!" She said, as Mike walked back over to them.

Just then, they heard screaming from the parking lock.

"Aw great. A nighlock, really?" Mike said, clearly annoyed as they headed to the parking lot to fight the trouble.

And this is where the drama begins….

Woops! Guess you'll have to wait and see what I mean by that last sentence.

**RANGERS TOGETHER, JEMILY FOREVER!**

**-Jemilyisdabest13.**

**~Ciao!**


	3. Permanant pain

Disclaimer: Nothing new really. My plan to turn evil and take over Saban's Samurai stuff didn't work out. You know, the usual. **yawns** Goodnight!

**Random dude: It's 3 in the afternoon!**

**Me: Not if I can help it! **changes time on clock** there! Now it's midnight. Can I sleep now?**

**Dude: No.**

**ACKKK!**

**Fine. I guess I'll just write a story.**

****crowd goes wild****

**Me: -.-**

**ANYWAY, on with the story! P.S, (Shoutout) Sorry Selena, I didn't know that was you're saying. I'll stop saying it if you want. Sorry I honestly had no idea. I feel so bad. Guess I'll come up with a new one.**

"Dudes, look at the size of that nighlock!" Mike said, as he and the others morphed, ready to battle so they could continue their half- day off.

"Let's get 'em!" Kevin said, fighting off some moogers, as well as the others, while Jayden went to go battle the nighlock.

"You're going down nighlock!" Jayden said, clashing his sword with the nighlock's sword.

"Get outta my way, you walking tomato! My business ain't with you, it's with yellow over there!" The nighlock said, pointing to Emily.

"Me?" Emily said, hearing what the nighlock said.

"Yeah, you! Come on and fight! Unless you're too much of a coward!" The nighlock teased, laughing meanly.

"You stay away from her!" Mia said, her and the others coming next to Emily as they finished all the moogers off.

"It ain't your job to tell her what she wants to do, pinkie! Let her decide!" The nighlock back-talked.

"Em, you wanna battle him?" Jayden said, running to her side.

Just as Emily was about to respond, the nighlock started drying up.

"Dangit! I'm dryin up! But I ain't leavin without doing any harm!" The nighlock said, while his eyes glowed a dark red, then back to normal.

"What did you do?" Mike asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" The nighlock said, laughing evilly as he entered the netherworld portal, dissapearing. The rangers all demorphed.

"I wonder what he did?" Mia said, looking at her team.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good. C'mon, let's go back home." Jayden said.

"What? We haven't even go-cated yet!" Mike whined.

"We'll come back another day. We need to figure out what that nighlock did." Jayden replied, slight worry in his voice.

"Jayden's right. Let's go guys." Kevin said, also worried.

At the Shiba house…

"Hmmm. Well, whatever it was, it must've been serious." Ji said after the rangers explained what happened.

Just then, Emily felt a sharp pain in her back neck. "Ow!" Emily said, rubbing her back neck.

"What is it, Em?" Jayden asked.

"I think there's something on my back neck" Emily replied, wincing in pain as she rubbed the pain.

"Let me have a look" Ji said, as he looked at her back neck. "Jayden, I think you need to see this."

Jayden came over, and gasped at what he saw.

"No." He said. "It can't be….."

**MWAHAHHAHAHAHA! You'll have to WAIT and find out what's on her neck!**

**Again, real sorry Selena, didn't know that was oyu're saying, so, I made up my own.**

**Hope this one doesn't belong to anyone.**

**Here it is:**

"**Samurai rangers, Jemily is ours!"**

**yeah, that's my temporary one until I come up with a better one, because that one sucks. If you wanna use that saying, go ahead. I'm gonna have a new one soon. Please give me some ideas. I have none. Please review! Good comments! No negativity please! Thanks! :D**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS! (Wow, that sucks -.-+)**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	4. Emmy, don't fall asleep

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you guys don't wanna hear me go on and on about my world domination plan and taking over Samurai, so let's get to the point.

**GUY: Ooo, sh'es fiesty today!**

**ME: Yes I am, so watch your back!**

**GUY: Oooo, I'm so scared.**

**ME:That's it!**

****Ten minutes later****

**PARAMEDIC: Ma'am, you killed him.**

**ME: YESSS! VICTORY!**

**Thanks for the reivews guys, they warm my heart. **Sniff** **Sniff****

**On with the story.**

"I can't believe the nighlock gave her that!" Jayden yelled in frustration, anger, and fear, after seeing what was on the back of Emily's neck. When Jayden looked, he found a dark purple/blue cresent moon, which meant evil. "What's going to happen to her, Ji?" Now Jayden started to panick.

"Will someone tell us what's going on first?" Mike said.

"There is a cresent moon on the back of Emily's neck. The moon is a dark purple/blue. In nighlock, that is a deadly sign. It represents evil" Ji said.

"What'll happen to me?" Emily asked, worried.

Ji hesitated, but answered her anyway. "If we don't remove that in three days, the sign has poison in it and it will enter your body. Who knows what will happen after that" Ji said, but he, along with everyone else, knew what were to happen after that. Emily would die.

"We gotta save her, guys!" Mia said. "Emmy, hang in there. We won't let the poison get to you." Mia reassured her samurai sister.

"But, there is a quirk. She will be falling into deep sleeps from timie to time, and having horrid nightmares which she can't wake up from, no matter how hard we try to wake her." Ji pointed out.

"Oh great, like her regular nightmares weren't enough!" Mike said, ticked off at the nighlock.

Just then , they all heard Emily start whimpering. Jayden quickly ran to her side putting a comforting arm around her. Emily didn't hesitate to crawl onto Jayden's lap and sob in his chest. "It's okay, Emily. We'll save you. Shhhh" Jayden muttered through her curls.

"Why her?" they heard Kevin whisper.

"It's okay, Kev. We'll get Emily back. I promise." Mia said.

"Mia, please. Don't make promises you're not sure you'll be able to keep." Kevin said sadly. A few tears ran down Mia's cheek, and she didn't hold back. She soon started sobbing like Emily.

"Mia, come here." Kevin said, putting her onto his lap, and rocking her back and forth as she curled up into a ball on his lap. "It'll be fine."

"We gotta do something. And fast." Jayden said.

"When does she start having nightmares?" Mike asked Ji.

"Whenever she falls asleep." Ji replied. Just then they all noticed Emily was asleep.

"Em, no!" Jayden screamed, shaking her, trying to wake her up.

But it was too late, she was already in a deep sleep.

Heeheeeheee. Do you guys like it? Sorry if some of you don't like all this Jemily/Kia fluff, but I just love it! Stay tuned for next chapter. And if any of you guys wanna send me your ideas for future chapters or separate stories, I'd be happy to read 'em!

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS. Wow. Seriously. I have got to change that saying.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	5. Guys, listen to my plan

**Disclaimer: Yeah, uh, I don't have that much to say.**

**GUY: Boooo! You stink! Get off the stage!**

**ME: What stage? I'm sitting on my computer chair!**

**GUY #2: I hate you!**

**ME: Oh yeah? Well, i….hey…wait a minute…I thought I killed you!**

**GUY #2: I'm a genie! Genies don't die!**

**ME: Ya wanna bet?**

****20 minutes later****

**PARAMEDIC: His organs just exploded.**

**ME: Aw, great. My lunch is coming back up!**

****pukes on Guy #2****

**ME: Woops.**

**And on with the story we go!**

"Emily, Emily please wake up!" Jayden pleaded, trying to shake Emily awake.

"Dude, calm down. She'll wake up soon!" Mike said, trying to calm Jayden down.

"That's not positive." Ji said, sadly.

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Great. Now we _really _need to wake her up." Kevin said.

Just then, all the rangers heard Emily mumbling something in her sleep. "No….don't…don't hurt them…don't hurt them please…no….i….i won't do it…no…please…..i'll do it….i'll…..i'll kill him. I'll kill Jayden." Emily mumbled in her sleep.

"WHAT?" they all gasped.

"Why does she want to kill you, Jay?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know, but whatever the reason is, we're not going to like it." Jayden replied, worried.

"First it's the nighlock, now this? Aw great! She's losing it" Mike said.

"Michael! Don't blame this on Emily. It's a nightmare. She can't help it!" Mia said, defending her samurai little sister.

"Mia is right, Mike. Don't let Emily take the fault. It's that stupid nighlock's fault." Kevin replied, looking like he wanted to punch something.

"We have to do something." Ji said.

"But what are going to do? We can't just pop into her dream and tell her to wake up!" Antonio said, joking.

"Antonio, that's brilliant!" Kevin said.

"Huh?" Antonio quickly said, and stopped laughing. "Dude, I was only kidding. That's both physically _and _mentally impossible." Antonio replied, thinking Kevin was crazy.

"But everything is possible, it just takes a little science." Kevin smirked knowingly.

"You guys are freaks." Antonio mumbled under his breath.

"Dude, I heard that." Mike said.

"Aw, forget it. I'm goin' fishing. At least the fish aren't crazy!" Antonio said, leaving.

When Antonio left, Kevin quickly got serious again and turned to his remaining teammates."Alright guys, here's the plan….."

Heheh. Left ya with a little cliffy there. Please don't kill me. I haven't even gotten a decent Jemily saying yet. I'm too young to die!

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS. Come to think of it, I'm beginning to like this saying. I think I'm going to keep this saying.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	6. Antonio, get here now!

**Disclaimer: Nothing new. **Yawns dramatically to make a scene**.**

**GUY: Show off!**

**ME: Go away, guy!**

**GUY: No! I'm a samurai!**

**ME: You're a what? No way! You're lying!**

**GUY: Oh yeah? **Demorphs into Jayden** Hi. I'm Jayden Shiba.**

**ME: J…Jayde….I…..OMG…you…..**faints****

**JAYDEN: **Sighs** Why does that always happen?**

**KEVIN: I don't know, man. Guess people just like you too much.**

**JAYDEN: Oh. Wanna go get cupcakes?**

**KEVIN: Way ahead of you, Jay!**

**On with The story… (Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while…but here's a brand new chapter!)**

"Okay so, the plan is to attach some wires onto the sign, then use a computer to figure out how much poison is in it. Then, once's that's complete, we pour some pure water into the tube and onto the sign, which may sting Emily a bit, but once the water goes through the poison, it'll block it from going in her system, then we remove the sign with some tools." Kevin said.

"Kev, you're a genius!" Mia said, hugging him.

"Dude, you sure this'll work?" Mike said, uneasily.

"It will. But it'll take up about 12 hours to complete, so I suggest we call Anotnio, and him and I can get stated right away." Kevin replied.

"I'll call him." Jayden said.

(**Bold= Jayden. **_Italic= Antonio.)_

_Hello?_

**Antonio, come quick. Kevin has a plan to save Emily.**

_Do I have to? I'm about to catch a big fish!_

**Antonio, NOW!**

_(Antonio starts swearing in spanish)_

**Kay, whatever you said, right back at you!**

_(Antonio gasps)_

**Get here now!**

_Fine, fine. I'm coming. Bye. (Hangs up)_

**Bye. (Hangs up too.)**

" Is he coming?" Mia asked once Jayden hung up.

"Yeah. He's on his way." Just then Antonio comes through the doors.

"I'm here. What's the plan?" Antonio said. So, Kevin explained the plan. "Muy brilliant, amigo! Let's get started!"

I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I need to reflect on what's going to happen next. Don't worry, I won't keep you waiting as much as last time. I'll post by tomorrow. If not then, then the next day. See ya, Jemilys!

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS. (Mmm, Jayden is fine.)**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	7. Cured, then broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Jemily…I mean samurai. But yeah, I don't own jemily either, because according to Saban, IT DOESN'T EXIST! Grrrr. Well, it does in our world. Right?

**GUY: No.**

**ME: Be quiet, dude!**

**GUY: My name is Jao.**

**ME: Hey…I though I killed you….again.**

**GUY: Too bad. You're a girl. You can't kill me.**

**ME: Oh yeah? **

****30 minutes later****

_**Here lies Jao, a.k.a, "guy". Nobody really ever liked him. SHOW OFF!**_

_**R.I.P….. not.**_

**ME: How's THAT for a girl, huh? BAM!**

**On with the story….. **

"Amigo, this plan is genius!" Antonio said after Kevin explained to him what would happen.

"Enough small talk. Let's get to work, it's gonna be a while before we're done." Kevin said.

_2 hours later…_

"Did you find out how much poison is in her system?" Mike asked after two hours of testing.

"No poison in her system. But the amount of poison on the sign is 63% poison. So, if we don't purify it now, it'll spread in the blink of an eye." Kevin said.

"In that case, no one blink!" Antonio said trying not to blink.

"Antonio, it's just an expression."

"Oh. That's a relief. Now I can blink again!" Antonio declared, blinking like there was no tomorrow.

Just then they all heard Emily moaning in pain.

"No, she can't wake up! It's too soon!" Kevin said, panicking.

"I got this." Mia said, going over to Emily and pinching somewhere in the back of her neck, which made Emily unconcious.

"Mia, what did you do?" Jayden said, hoping Emily didn't die of Mia's strength.

"It's an old trick." Mia replied.

"Let's get to work, before Emilywakes up again." Kevin said.

_10 hours later…._

"We're finally DONE!" Antonio said, happy it was over.

"When will Emily wake up?" Mike asked.

"It'll take time. I gotta warn you, she's gonna feel some serious pain when she wakes up. We _did _surgically remove the sign after all. And also, her neck's gonna have a scar there…and it's permanent." Kevin said.

Jayden sighed. "Well, it's better than her dying,right?"

The all nodded their heads.

Then, they heard shuffling, and the five turned to see Emily sitting up, wincing in pain while rubbing her neck.

"Ow..ow…OW! What is wrong with my neck?" Emily asked.

"Woa, hey, take it easy. A nighlock attacked you, that's all." Mia said, lying. She didn't wanna scare the crap outta Emily.

"Oh. Am I all better now?"

"Totally." Mia said, hugging her biffle.

"Emily, I'm so glad you're okay." Jayden said running over to Emily giving her a tight hug and a kiss on her forehead like there was no tomorrow.

"Woa, Jay, how long have I been out?" Emily said laughing.

"You have no idea." The rangers, minus Emily, all said in unison.

"Hey, can we go back to the go-cart track? I wanna see if I can beat you all!" mike said.

"Go-carting? Nah. I'm going fishing. Adios, amigos. And amigas." Antonio said, leaving.

Jayden laughed. "Sure, mike. We can finally have some fun."

"Jay, did we beat the nighlock though?" emily asked, not remembering a thing.

"Actually, no we didn't. In that case, let's stay home and be prepared." Jayden said.

"Thanks a lot for asking, Emily. Now we'll get no fun. I hate you." Mike shouted.

Tears formed up in Emily's eyes as she ran out the door, Jayden not far behind her.

This gave earned Mike a horrific punch by Mia.

"You inconsiderate jerk!" Mia said, shaking her head in disgust, soon running after Emily.

"I thought you were better than this." Kevin said, highly dissapointed in his 'little brother'. He soon followed everyone else.

Mike just stood there. Soon realizing what he said, he wanted to kill himself. He moaned. "What have I done?"

Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shame, mike, SHAME! Anyway, hope you guys liked it. Please don't kill me for taking so long to update. There'll be more, no worries.

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	8. Straighten out the lines

**I'M BAAAAAACK! lol miss me?**

**Guy: No. Go away****.**

**Me: GUY! You're safe...erm...not that i care...**

**Guy: Awww, you love me!**

**Me: Shutup.**

**Sooo sorry for such a long wait! Thank you for being patient and still reviewing, but I'll update like everyday noww! :) Here we goo!**

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Em." Mia said comfortingly to Emily, who was really hurt.

"I know, but...that doesn't make it hurt any less." Emily said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure he'll apologize." Kevin said, nodding.

"Yeah, I will." Everyone turned to see Mike standing there.

"Mike..." Jayden said in a warning tone.

"Relax, dude. I'm here to apologize. Em, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, I hope you know that. It's just, it's been so long since we've been regular teenagers having fun with eachother, and I miss that. I miss our day offs, when we don't worry about anything other than having fun. I'm really, really sorry, Emily." Mike said, sincerely.

Emily smiled softly. "It's okay, Mike. I think we all know how you feel."

Kevin nodded. "yeah, believe it or not, I love having day offs!"

"Me too." Mia agreed.

"Jay?" Emily looked up to him.

Jayden sighed, but then smiled. "Alright. Go-karting it is!"

Everyone smiled and cheered.

"Yo, I'm gonna beat you all!" Mike teased as they went out the door. But before they could, the gap sensor went off.

"Is it the same nighlock?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Jayden said, taking the lead as they all went out the door.

WITH THE NIGHLOCK...

"Stop it, nighlock!" Jayden said as the rangers showed up.

"Ah, rangers! So nice of you to come just for me!" The nighlock teased.

"Shut it, nighlock! We're only here to take you down!" Antonio said.

The nighlock laughed. "Please. I'm guessing you found out what i did to lemon girl over there" while pointing at Emily.

"Yeah we did, and she's cured." Mia said.

Suddenly, Jayden remembered something.

_"No….don't…don't hurt them…don't hurt them please…no….i….i won't do it…no…please…..i'll do it….i'll…..i'll kill him. I'll kill Jayden." Emily mumbled in her sleep._

Jayden snapped out of his trance and focused on the nighlock.

"Hey nighlock, why do you wanna kill me?" Jayden said.

The nighlock laughed. "Well, if we kill you, red, no one will be able to use the sealing symbol!"

"So that's what this is about!" Kevin said.

"Jayden, we should morph." Emily said.

"Right. Samuraizer!" Jayden commanded, everyone else, following his lead.

"Go, go, samurai!" They shouted, morphing.

"Samurai morpher, gold power!" Antonio yelled, also morphing.

"Prepare to be defeated nighlock!" Kevin said.

"Moogers, attack!" The nighlock shouted.

"Go for the moogers. Mike, you and I will take on the nighlock." Jayden said.

"Got it." Mike nodded as they all went to fight.

"Ha, ha, hiya!" Emily yelled, slashing through the moogers. When, a mooger wrapped his arm around her, choking Emily.

"Aaah! Jayden, help!" Emily cried.

"Emily! Kevin, help Mike with the nighlock!" Jayden said as Kevin raced over to Mike, and Jayden raced over to the mooger, slashing him and freeing Emily.

"You okay?" Jayden said.

"Fine, thanks." Emily smiled, as the last few mooers were finished.

"Anytime. Come on, we got a nighlock to beat." Jayden said as they all ran towards the nighlock.

"Guys! Combine all our atacks!" Jayden said. The others nodded.

"Samurai quintuple slash!" The 5 yelled, while Antonio added Baracudda bite.

"Aaah!" The nighlock cried as it exploded.

"Alright, time for the second form!" Jayden cried, as they pulled out their zords.

"Samurai megazord, we are united!" They all said in unison.

"Samurai claw battlezord, ready for action!" Antonio said.

"Time to defeat this creep." Mike said.

_Shortly after..._

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours." Jayden said, as they all exited the megazord and battlezord, demorphing.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Antonio cried happily. "Now, time to catch fish!"

"Wait, Antonio, please com go-carting with us? We haven't had a day off with you yet, it wouldn't be the same without you! Please?" Emily sweetly asked, giving her puppydog face.

Antonio sighed. "Alright, alright. You got me! Now, let's go have some fun!" He said, as he ad Mike ran to the go-carting track, Mia and Kevin following, and Jayden and Emily walking behind them.

''We did good, didn't we?" Emily smiled up at her boyfriend, Jayden.

"Yeah, we did." Jayden smiled back, interwining their hands together.

"I love you, Jay Jay." Emily smiled.

"And I love you, Em Em." Jayden smiled back.

Emily laughed. "Come on, let's go catch up!" She said, dragging Jayden behind her as they ran to catch up with their friends.

_**And they all lived hapily ever after...heheh, not.**_

_**The End.**_

_Did you guys like it? I thought it was a sweet conclusion to this story. Well, that was the last chapter, folks! But stay tuned, I'm updating other stories today! Heehee. Review!_

_SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS._

-GleekyLittleDirectioner

~Ciao!


End file.
